wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tension
snatch. i do have concepts i just gotta grab them from the bottom of my docs * theme song: Mr. Blue Sky by Electric Light Orchestra (from Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 2) okay ancient skywing. MIDDAY-BORN. aka predecessor to fireborn dragonets (ie. peril) :looks :* build: not comparable much to modern skywings. however, was probably laid as an egg during the war, for he has muscle to his figure. horns arc at the ends, pointing forwards. :* colors: BLUE primary color. white & yellow accents. born under a clear blue sky and at Midday. probably has white & yellow lining also decorating each scale. maybe. eyes are YELLOW. :* extra: notably more massive than others. :behavior :skillset :* midday born abilities. :** since hes a midday born, he has notably stronger firescales compared to modernized fireborns. on top of this, middays were known to have control over when the firescales would be active. :** can at times, such as very warm evenings, make heat lightning (which is more or less his firebreath shifting to lightning shape) :** immune to being burned :* being an ancient skywing... :** fly at notably higher altitudes & survive in places where its harder to breathe :** scales behave according to midday weather :** weather sensing (notably when it will either rain or when a fire starts) :** the best vision by far, being better than even wynn's :history :* egg was laid right before the continent sunk/froze over. :* parents were presumably soldiers who died at the hand of scavengers :* wynn found the egg & took care of it up until the sinking & freezing of phlugis :* was left dormant & presumed to never hatch after the continent rose & thawed out again :* however when wynn thought thered still be hope for the egg, as a last resort, she brought it with her to Pyrrhia. :* the egg then hatched under the bright blue pyrrhian sky, sun at the midpoint :* and out came this blue ancient skywing :* so wynn let the skywings know of the event, and the current royalty allowed the hatchling to take classes in jade mountain. obviously after they aged a bit though :* tension named himself after wynn kept saying "pay attention" to him but kept taking it as "tension" and started repeating it specifically as "tension" :* so more or less he was named off a little joke between the two :* when he was old enough to attend jma he found that he was visibly larger than other dragonets his age. at age 2, mistaken for being 4. at age 4, mistaken for being 8. :relations :* wynn: adoptive mother. very close to her :* modern skywings: kind of feels like an outcast but oh well it happens :trivia :* was initially going to be a soldier with one of dragonbite's scales to control the dragonbite vipers buuuut nah mr blue sky pitched this idea :* note :gallery :* photos to be added Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Dragonets